


Gone

by honeycrown96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Grieving, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: Levi is dealing with something and his not sure of to handle it . , I hope you like it





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is dealing with something and his not sure of to handle it . , I hope you like it

Am loving the giddy feeling inside my belly.The shorter nerd thought to himself.

Counting down to the last hour before the end of my shift because of the excitement growing from within as we approach the end of my shift.  
All because I can’t wait to spend the whole night with pretty tall handsome sculpture who thinks am the cutest being.  
I’ve never t got over the fact that he likes me “the nerdy kid that played Dungeon and Dragon in his mum’s basement “ He thought to himself with a smile that lit up his face.  
He couldn’t stop smiling even though his day was so hectic.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
15 mins to the end of his shift ,He got a sudden call from his Mum.  
He picked up the phone with a smile “Hey Mum”  
“How was your day?” He asked still smiling.  
His mum responded “It was going well till I got some news from the neighbors”  
The short needs smile vanished “ Mum what happens are you ok?” He questioned with worry in  
his tone “  
His mum replied hesitantly “ Am fine but that puppy you were raising got hit by car this morning “  
He cried out “ Is he ok”  
His mum was slumber for a few seconds.  
Which made Levi tear up .  
His saddened mum broke her silence “ I waited till the end of your shift to tell you his gone...”  
He replied with tears filled in his eyes” “Mum am going to have to call you back”.  
He felt a sinking feeling inside him that hurt so bad.  
Than he felt out of breath and he started breathing loudly in and out till he just couldn’t take it anymore.  
The short nerdy doctor sprinted to the locker-room to take a quick shower as soon as he turned the shower on he started crying loudly uncontrollably. He didn’t realize how much the puppy meant to him till his mum called to give him the news.  
He wept throughout his 20 mins shower.  
When he got out of the shower his eyes were still a bit red he had a bit of a headache but he boxed all the emotions he felt a few minutes ago and tried to seem as excited as he was before he got the news.  
His phone beeped.  
It was a message from Nico  
Nico:”Hey cutie,  
Missed you today  
Meet me in the parking lot  
Xoxo”  
He smiled and tested up at the same time .  
His emotions were all jumbled up.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and said “ Levi your fine” whipping his eyes.  
“ You can be fine for tonight” whipping his nose with the tissue in his pocket.  
“ Tonight is going to be amazing” forcing a smile on his face.


End file.
